


【好兆头：瘟疫/污染】前辈与后辈

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 有人说，污染是人类创造的瘟疫。





	1. 前辈与后辈①

在每一本皆大欢喜的书中，但凡涉及“世界末日”“天启”之类的东西，都会莫名其妙的被阻止，如果说非要一个理由，可能是写书的作者都是人类，人类并不赞成天启。或者是认知层面上缺乏客观的物质基础——人类并未见识过天启。

事实上就算天使来写一本书，他也没见过天启。

事实上圣约翰也只是对天启进行猜想，但他的的确确见过太多战争、饥荒、瘟疫和死亡。

那天启四骑士见过天启吗？比如瘟疫，您见过天启吗？

“你闭嘴。”白色的鸟嘴面具闷闷的回了一句，“你闭嘴！我现在不是天启四骑士。”

真抱歉我忘记了，人类似乎已经消灭了瘟疫，您的羽翼也只能在非洲和拒绝接种疫苗的美国人上舒展了。

“疫病是无法避免的，”鸟嘴面具动了动，“我只不过要暂时休息一段时间，正如天启，希望那位继任者不要辜负我的期许。”

您是说污染？我在切尔诺贝利和福岛核电站见过他，还有1952年的伦敦和之后的日本…他的羽翼比您之前还要宽阔恐怖，这种恐怖很多不在现世，而在未来等待着万物。

鸟嘴面具不说话了。

虽说他真心希望继任者可以努力工作但瘟疫其实挺不好受的，他不是很满意每次污染事件带来的死亡——完全不能和自己媲美，想想欧洲黑死病、美洲的天花、中国的鼠疫…每次欢迎瘟疫的都是死亡的饕餮和人类的悲鸣。

而污染呢？目前他好像更喜欢噎死毫不相干的动物。

而且污染看着就不太靠谱。

浅金色的长发，浅灰色的眸子，瘦弱单薄的像他自己参与研发的塑料袋。

鸟嘴面具腾空而起，瘟疫终于现出原形。他一米九的个子严严实实的包裹在白色粗皮革长袍中，白色的宽檐礼帽压的低低的。

瘟疫透过面具红色的镜片看着周遭的世界，这个世界看起来没什么变化…瘟疫突然想摘下糊在脸上的陶制面具，他从未如此想念过人间绝望的甜美，背叛的香醇，恐惧的回味…

他伸手摘掉了面具，狠狠吸入了一口夹杂着雾霾尾气垃圾味儿和可吸入颗粒物的空气。

“呃…咳咳咳！这…咳——怎么回事？！”瘟疫苍白的脸都咳出了血色，“地狱的空气都比这里好一万倍！”

瘟疫抬头想看看周围有什么地标，然后就被迎风飞来的塑料袋糊了一脸。不过总算有点好消息，瘟疫看到塑料袋上写着“石家庄欢迎您”。

污染今天来到了石家庄。

污染不仅是一名优秀的科学家，还具有敏锐的政治嗅觉，于是看完新闻联播他来到了石家庄，他知道这里能让他大显身手。

污染像是品香一般细嗅着石家庄的空气，前调尾气和煤灰，中调垃圾和下水道，后调是湿气、尘土和人类雾霾口罩后的抱怨…哦，多么迷人的味道。

他心满意足的看着雾霾中蹒跚的人，每个人都把自己的口鼻用活性炭紧紧捂住…哈哈，多么有趣，很快他们就会发现自己的皮肤、眼球、头发、指甲都需要活性炭的保护，那个时候污染就可以肆意收割他们的生命了。

“呃…咳咳咳！这…咳——怎么回事？！”

污染的耳朵竖了起来，这绝不是在口罩后的抱怨。

污染乘着风和一直印着“石家庄欢迎您”的塑料袋循声而去，然后看到了一个和他一样雪白只不过高大许多的身影，污染心神一动，那只塑料袋猛地拍到了那人裸露着的苍白的脸上。


	2. 前辈与后辈②

1936年，某地。

1936年的战争依旧很忙，日本广田内阁上台，意大利墨索里尼登场，德国纳粹执政，三国结盟轴心形成，西班牙内战引得欧洲人心惶惶。

1936年的饥荒和死亡过的也很充实，饥荒的目光瞄准了东亚，而死神的阴影笼罩着世界。

唯独瘟疫不好过，因为该死的青霉素。

“我早就说过，”瘟疫对三位同僚抱怨着，“我早该在1921年让重感冒把那个弗莱明弄死！这个天天走狗屎运的家伙…溶菌酶还是因为他自己的鼻涕发现的呢！”

饥荒拍了拍瘟疫的背，宽慰道：“可就是历史，你看，科学是一把双刃剑，它提供给战争最具杀伤力的武器，也让李比希搞出了化肥——饥荒也没有原来那么容易了。”战争笑着点点头，很满意的摸了摸M1加兰德。

瘟疫垂头丧气的缩在面具后：“可是…我感觉不妙，我感觉我就要离开你们了。”他有些伤感，但是依旧没有摘下面具好好端详一下自己的同事，不管这次是否可能成为他们最后一次相聚。

“至少死亡依旧会伴随着你。”死亡风风火火的进来了，“不过你可能真的会离开我们一段时间。”

死亡背后站着一个纤瘦单薄的男子。

他一身缟素，浅金至银的长发，浅灰色的眸子低垂着，仿佛一个病弱而浪漫的诗人。瘟疫打心眼里不喜欢这种艺术气质的人，所以他弄死了很多艺术桂冠上最美的宝石。

不过…瘟疫瞪大眼睛。他好像见过这个人？大概六年前的比利时？六十余人死亡，家畜暴毙，数千人胸咳嗽流泪胸痛呕吐呼吸困难。瘟疫知道罪魁祸首是那些化工厂烟囱中的二氧化硫，也知道有个什么人物早在他到来之前就守在马斯河谷的工厂里了。

“来认识一下，他叫污染，会接瘟疫的班。”

瘟疫就这样退休了。

污染看起来很年轻，或许他真的比四位同事年轻，但他实际上也不年轻了，他在人类发现火种时便漂浮在空气中，在人类发现重金属时就浸染在水体中，在人类用污水灌溉时…嘿！他和重金属又沉没在了土壤里。

之后呢？污染瞄准了炼金术师和炼丹术士，他知道他们所从事的工作就是未来。那如何让人类把这种奇妙的“术”发扬光大呢？污染只需要偶尔在某个小镇子现身，玩一套点石成金的把戏，然后潜进某个帝王的寝宫，梦呓着长生不好的美好。

之后的事情大家都知道了，污染用这种方式让人类的生活变得更加便捷，也给世界末日的到来增添了一种可能性。

污染坚持认为科学技术是第一生产力，当然他指的是加速人类毁灭的生产力。

而他的前辈，污染轻蔑的笑了笑，瘟疫那个老家伙跟不上时代了，他没有意识到科学的无限潜力，这么多年他都傲慢的把科学当做他“伟大恐怖下瑟瑟发抖苟且偷生的蛆虫”。

青霉素，嗯…霉菌，从另一个角度想，瘟疫是被自己打败的，污染想，自己可不会像瘟疫那么傻，他会把青霉素变成另一种污染…但现阶段他相信人类会替他料理好一些事情的，因为之后很长一段时间内他要把全身心投入到钋和镭的研究中。

现在的石家庄，能见度0.5m。

瘟疫和污染坐在马路牙子上。

他们坐的其实挺近的，但是彼此都看不到对方的脸，他们已经坐在这里很久了，久到瘟疫都开始适应石家庄的空气。

瘟疫扭扭身子调整了一下坐姿，那个呼在他脸上的塑料袋被他垫在屁股底下。污染被塑料袋的摩擦声惊醒，他说：“我做的还不错吧？”

瘟疫嗓子有点不舒服，嘟囔一句蛮好。

“虽然短期内很难见到大规模死亡，但影响是慢慢累积起来的，”污染轻声说，他的眼睛和周围的雾霾融为一体，“有时候我的工作就是等待后轻轻的一推。”

瘟疫恨恨抠着自己的鸟嘴面具…他没退休之前天天上窜下跳快累死了，这该死的科学！

“呃…看到你工作完成的这么好我也就放心了，”瘟疫站了起来，“我嗓子实在有点不舒服，就先告辞了。”瘟疫捡起了那个塑料袋交给污染：“我想这应该是你的东西。”

污染伸出惨白的手接住那只塑料袋，抬眼看着瘟疫。

瘟疫突然觉得周围的雾霾没有那么浓了，污染也终于得以见到不戴面具的瘟疫。

令他意外的是瘟疫并不像他一直以为的那样是一个小眼鹰钩鼻的刻板老头子，因为不断有新的疾病诞生，瘟疫始终是年轻的。他和污染一样面无血色，但瘟疫有一双堪称温和而慈悲的大眼睛。

望着那双眼睛，污染突然感到悲哀。瘟疫曾经说过他是在用自己认为最有效的方式治疗人类，他不会留下什么罪恶，他让很多人摆脱了罪恶的侵袭。而污染呢？

污染不仅仅是现世的罪恶，他还会将此蔓延到人类的子子孙孙。总有人会从失去亲友的悲痛中站出来，但没有人能从污染的泥潭中脱身而出。

污染眨了眨眼，他没有把塑料袋扬在空中，而是把它叠好放进了口袋，他拿出手机笑了笑：“可以通过这个联系到前辈吗？我有预感我们之后将会有很多合作的机会。”

瘟疫尴尬的满脸通红：“我家或许有一个座机…？”

我就知道。

污染随意的在空中抓了抓，一张传单飞了过来。污染掏出笔在传单的背面写了一串号码，递给了瘟疫：“前辈，有空常联系。”

瘟疫接住那张传单，他的脸像成功要到美女后辈的母胎单身前辈一样涨得通红，这不源于什么奇怪的感情，而是他刚刚说谎了。

瘟疫的家里没有座机。

他看了看那张写着污染联系方式的传单，怎么看也不像一串号码…这么多年过去了，污染用的笔还是漏水。


	3. 前辈与后辈③

其实污染和瘟疫的初次相遇并不是在1930年的马斯河谷，相反他们早就无意中合作过很多次。黑死病、霍乱、天花、流感…只不过瘟疫都没什么印象，那个时候他太强大，强大到忽略了很多“催化剂”一样的因素——比如污染。

瘟疫以病逝的尸体为船，病菌的“方舟”蜿蜒至异乡人的血液，瘟疫以病人的体液为箭，死亡的“圣水”穿刺进无辜者的喉咙。但瘟疫怎么可能从溃烂腐臭和呼喘唾沫中发现污染的存在呢，河流中的污染托举着尸体，病榻旁的污染侵害了空气，可能只是一个低头一个侧目就能注意到污染的存在……不过污染本来也是这样，我们都见过污染，但对他的印象也止于一瞥，他太难给人留下印象了。

但污染一直观察着万物，他潜伏着，工作着，默默等待着他期待已久的最后一击。

污染也一直在观察瘟疫。

他潜伏在河里肿胀尸体下偶尔窥视着瘟疫袍底风光，他暗笑瘟疫缩在狭小的房间内努力伸展手臂，他看到瘟疫会弯下腰抱起幼小的孩子，也会张开袍子庇护无家可归的老人，遇到滥交者他会皱起眉头，瘟疫甚至还会善意的提醒人们：不要洗澡！水会带走你的抵抗力而带来可怕的病毒！

当然那些人最后大都患病死去了。

瘟疫总是先带走最孱弱的人，接下来会带走放纵和大意的人，这是污染观察到的，瘟疫在世界各地不停的奔波，瘟疫的强大令王权、教会和科学都匍匐在他脚下，这也是污染观察到的，然后他心想…为什么不能和他们合作呢？这样或许能够不那么累，人类自掘坟墓的能力之强大几乎可以与造物主相媲美，有时他们只需要恰当的引导和轻轻的一推…

星期六，世界末日当天，黎明时分的太阳比血还红。

瘟疫看着火了一般的天空，就像有人在天上放了一把火。很适合今天，他心想，很适合天启。

所以您终于能够见到天启了，不过不是作为天启四骑士。

“…你知道吗？你讲话真的不是很好听。”瘟疫说道，“不过我还是希望能够一切顺利。”

会的，当然会的。撒旦之子已经觉醒，天堂和地狱的大军已经集结，天启四骑士按下了末日的计时器，一切都很完美的按照圣约翰的脚本进行着。

但愿吧…瘟疫心想，但愿不会出什么差错。

星期天，世界末日后的第一天。

瘟疫呆呆的站在塔菲尔德的某空军基地，他昨晚刚好碰见一个穿着绿毛袜和凉鞋的小个子速递员，处于礼貌和好奇他看了看速递员怀里的箱子，里面有一柄剑，一具天平和一顶银白无瑕的王冠。

那一瞬间瘟疫好像明白了什么，但或许他根本什么都没明白，他只是觉得心里空落落的，他掏了掏口袋，是一张传单。

“你说得对，我没有经历过天启，我无法想象天启的成功，也不知道天启会如何失败。”瘟疫说，“所以…他们死了吗？”

可是并没有什么声音回应他。

“你不是说一切都很完美吗？”瘟疫摘下鸟嘴面具，这是他继青霉素后第二次感到气愤，“现在这样算什么？又一个‘人类笔下的大团圆式结局’吗？我甚至没有闻到一丝坏的兆头，我的同伴就这样被消灭了…”

“不，老朋友，”死亡不知什么时候突然出现在瘟疫身后，“我不认为战争、饥荒和污染被‘消灭’了，我的餐桌上从没有出现他们谈不上美味的灵魂。”

瘟疫回头，但死亡已经消失了，他好像要忙着处理另外一件事。

死亡这番话根本算不上宽慰，是啊，同伴受难却自己开溜的家伙怎么懂得如何宽慰别人呢？瘟疫摸了摸传单上那一串依旧没有干涸的笔迹，大大的眼睛溢满了哀伤。瘟疫很为这个优秀的人后辈难过…污染还这么年轻，他前程远大，大有可为，可是他流动着消融了，留下空军基地光可鉴人洁净如新的地面。

真碍眼…瘟疫想到，这里的空气也比石家庄好，真的不应该作为污染长眠的地方。

一种莫名其妙的冲动攫住瘟疫，瘟疫觉得自应该为这个聪慧勤奋的后辈做些什么，以表彰他多年来给人类添的堵，他理应获得一只切尔诺贝利核电站的石墨做成的勋章或是浸染着油污的枯败花束。

瘟疫把传单团成一团，随手丢在了塔菲尔德空军基地干干净净的地面。

这应该就够了…轻轻一推？说不定那个令污染着迷的什么蝴蝶效应能让一团废纸变成垃圾场…瘟疫眨了眨大大的眼睛，准备离开英国去非洲赶一下工作进度。

“您看…这就是轻轻一推，”这个声音鬼祟而苍白，像是什么有毒废料侵染着周边的一切，“乱丢垃圾会造成污染，又见面了，前辈。”

瘟疫眼睁睁的看着那团被他揉的皱巴巴的传单舒展、站立，最后褪色成型，污染完好无损的站在瘟疫面前，他拿着传单笑道：“不过您怎么把我的联系方式扔了呢？”

瘟疫又一次涨红了脸，他一激动就会变得话很多：“我…没注意就顺手唔…反正，反正你笔漏水太严重了你写的我也看不懂…看懂了我也不知道怎么用那个玻璃板板打电话，不过…我刚刚还以为你消失了我就想着做点你喜欢的事也…唉联不联系的，以后我们一起多合作不就好了吗？”瘟疫恨不得把鸟嘴面具塞到自己嘴里让自己闭嘴，然而这些话还是一股脑的溜出来挡也挡不住。

…真是呆傻实诚，他怎么会因为一只草编的破东西或者一句“健康饮食”就这样玩完呢，如果仅仅因为这样污染就能够消失，人类为什么还要满世界的签订各种有关于他条约呢？污染的嘴角止不住的上扬，他随手一扬往地上丢了些什么…瘟疫定睛一看，是一只印着“石家庄欢迎您”的塑料袋，污染把手中的传单也扔在了地上。

瘟疫眨了眨他无辜的大眼睛，他恍然大悟道：“这就是你说的蝴蝶效应对吧？然后这里就会变成垃圾场。”

塔菲尔德空军基地有没有变成垃圾场，目前没有人会知道，连《艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书》也没有提及这个基地之后的命运。或许续篇中会有相关的预言，可是谁知道呢？那些稿子早就化成了一缕白烟，从茉莉小屋烟囱飘到远方，也莫名其妙的成为蝴蝶翅膀的一次微小的振动。

事实上，有些事情不需要预言也知道，人类强大的归纳能力让他们比任何存在都明白一些共识性的道理，比如健康和环境关系密切，比如瘟疫和污染相伴而生。


End file.
